Effy's Day
by elizabeth.stonem12377
Summary: Just a quick draft of a day for Effy Stonem. It's very rough so please give me feedback! Her mind is dark and her life is complicated but maybe this will give us a peek into her head. (not an easy thing to do!)


EFFY

When I was seven I lost my first tooth. Everyone had a laugh at me when I told them it was getting loose; they told me I was far too old to not have lost my first tooth. I never told anyone how much it upset me, for four nights I cried myself to bed over it. Then, on the fifth night my tooth fell out. I was so proud; I came into school the next day and made sure everyone saw the gap. A week before the end of school, all my other baby teeth but one had fallen out as well. Everyone said that wasn't normal either. I was upset about that too. Then, on the last day of school my final baby tooth fell out. Everyone was even more of a pain the arse than before but suddenly I wasn't acting like I didn't care- I didn't. Ever since I lost my first tooth I've never gone at the same pace as those around me and since the last time I ever lost a tooth, I haven't minded it one bit.

I'd left my mobile at home yesterday before going out for what was most likely the most dull night to have ever existed. It had consisted of a long walk along the creek behind the abandoned library which I'd found during last holiday when everyone else had fucked off around the world including Tony and I was left to wander and think. Needless to say it was a shit time. Anyways, after the walk it was off to see who was at Keith's bar. Well the most exciting person there was Keith. God knows the sorry gent gets a hard on every time I come near him so I thought better than to prance on in and let him try to convince me to stay for a drink. I thought maybe after that I should go to Pandora's. But as soon as I managed my way there I could hear her and Thomas going at it and gave up on company. A bottle of vodka and 2 buses later I found myself in the heart of Bristol. I sat on the corner of a popular restaurant and listened. Listened to the place that had raised me from the ashes. I listened to its spirit, to its hope- pathetic a place as it is.

The cold morning air tasted sweet as I walk through Bristol's early morning streets. All the people off to their jobs driving by; too tired to see the girl who now walks beside their cars looking like shit. Everyone's too concerned with themselves, rushing too fast to take it all in. The sun feels so warm and soft as it occasionally peeked from behind houses and trees.

I need my morning smoke. The sun has snuck up on me too fast. It's time to go home. I stood outside the house as long as I could. Taking small drags to make it last longer. My hands are shaking as I put the cig in my mouth. Finally I give up on putting off the inevitable and stomp it out.

Quietly it was that I came in through the front door. It's only 7:14; everyone would still be sleeping safe and sound. It creaked cozily and I know just where to put my hand along the frame to hush the noise. It reminded me of years back. I smile distantly to myself about it as I head up to my room.

Encased in nostalgia I didn't notice the door was open although I had shut it on my way out last night.

My top was off before I heard a voice say, "Well hello, nice of you to show up Effy."

"What the fuck, Cook!" I grab my shirt instinctively aware of the cold look spread across my face.

"Looks like you had a lovely ole night, huh princess?" He squints at me.

"Cook, go home." I look anywhere but at him, it was sad really and it made me sad and I don't like it.

"Did you all sit round the campfire and sing folk songs and drink till you were tipsy like fucking pussies?"

"Cook, you need to get the fuck out." he just keeps squinting, "Now, Cook."

"Oh fuck the lot of you, it's not a party without me Eff and you know it. I had a jolly time without any of y'alls!" and he stood up, fists clenched.

I want to sit down. My head was pounding and thoughts unclear. I pity him I really did but now was not the time I could show him all the empathy I had stored up for him, he was to angry to hear it now, it'd all go to waste, turn to rubbish. No, I have to save it. Words of kindness should only be used once or they're shit- completely meaningless.

"That's it get out Cook before you wake my parents up."

This time I find the will to look right into his sleepless eyes. He stared back for a minute, trying to read me. I keep my mind blank and without another word he walks out vodka in hand.

"Fuck." I say the wall. Heart in my ears and my breaths coming too fast I lie down and let the un-known absorb my everything.

"Want tea lovely?"

"No, I'm alright mum, thanks."

She keeps standing there though, just looking at me. Why does she look at me? I'm used to being looked at of course but this is a different kind of look.

"Anything else I can do you for, mum?" I smile.

"What?" she sounds surprised.

"You were just sort of staring…"

"Oh. Oh, right. Well no I guess that's all sweetie. You staying in tonight?"

"No, Pandora's coming round and then we're going out for a bit and I'll sleep at hers." A lie.

"Right, okay, well have fun!" She smiles motherly, I don't mind that look from her.

"I will." A lie.

"Pandora's here!"

I'm downstairs before she has the chance to say something stupid or anything at all really.

"Anyways Naomi told me to bring stuff but I don't know what that means really!" Too late it seems.

Mum looks bewilderedly at me, didn't know what to say.

"Come on Panda, we'll miss the bus." I pull her as she laughed.

"Bye Anthea!" she waves, a smile on her childlike face.

"Right, goodbye Pandora. Have a good time girls!" She called as I shut the door behind us.

Maybe it looks to the judgmentally stereotypical and naive that Pandora is my follower. A spineless girl with no opinion who did whatever I said. Shit, maybe it seems like that to our own mates. But that opinion is dramatically incorrect. We are friends because she is loyal and so am I; because although she is naïve she is the good kind; the pure kind. She see's everything as simple, including me.

"You know what tomorrow is, Eff?"

"Spliff?" I ask as I pull out the small box I was keeping my stash of spliff and pills for the night.

She shakes her head, pigtails shaking from side to side. We sit on the kerb waiting for the bus. Pandora fidgeting while I smoke and then she talked. She talks about things and I just watched birds gather on a flat across the street. They gather, coming from different directions, one by one; and then they flew away all together. She talks about all sorts of things. Her mom giving her new pills and she's sure her room's on a tilt and that's why she ends up on the left side of the bed every morning. I don't mind when she talks like that. It's nice to listen to. It's better white noise than the shit that I hear in my head.

"Aye! Look who's here! Ladies of the hour, aint that right cupcakes!" Cook stumbles toward us bottle in hand, careful not to look at me too long.

"Little early even for you, isn't it Cookie?" Pandora smiled.

He scoffs dismissively. I look around Keith's bar; Emily, Katie and Naomi sit in a booth sipping beer. I pulled Pandora over to them. Naomi snaps out of her long stare out the window when my chair squeaked as I pull it up to the table. She looked reasonably uncomfortable and looked at me helplessly. I just smiled.

We all turn when the door main bar slam behind two new arrivers.


End file.
